The Epic Story of Xoe
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (Rated for violence and language) An epic story about a girl named Xoe. Not the best example of a Hamtaro ficcy since it doesn't have him in it, but this was created to tell the story of Xoe who will appear in my regular ficcys.
1. One More Forever

A/N: Alrighteh, lotsa things I wanna say, but I don't wanna clog up the beginning of this. This is The Epic Story of Xoe, a story about a girl that's about to be introduced into my regular ficcys. This story is a collection of nine song fics from ninesongs on Unfinished Thought's album Becoming Aware, so if you don't like song fics, I don't highly recommend reading this. Also, if you get scared or grossed out easily, please don't read, this is my warning now.

Chapter 1: One More Forever (Song by Unfinished Thought)

Xoe stood in the background of the darkness in a bush. Her blue floppy hair was strung down in clumps around her face. Her blue dress was torn to shreds. She held a knife close to her chest with her paws drenched in blood.

Xoe watched as her ex-boyfriend Josh, a white hamster with black spots, stood in the doorway of his house. She could see his _new_ girlfriend Marie, a blond hamster, next to him. They were laughing jovially.

_And I wanna know why he never loved on me or hung over me...,_ Xoe thought to herself as she watched the couple. Josh bent over Marie and began making out with her in the doorway. They made their way inside the house.

Xoe stepped out of the bushes. She pointed her blue ears up and tiptoed toward the door. Xoe could hear them as they walked down the hallway from outside.

_He'll regret having treating me this way...,_ Xoe thought threateningly. _He'll regret having me finding him with that gal Marie in his bed..._ She shuddered as she stared into her knife. The knife was already blood-stained. A glint of light reflected off of it. Xoe saw her reflection in the knife's great beauty.

::I Stood And Watched As She Drove Up::

::I Kept My Cool With The Pain::

::And As You Were Playing With Her In Your Bed::

::I Was Outside Your Door In The Rain::

Xoe waited until she could not hear the couple anymore before she tried to open the door. Josh had locked it, but she slashed her knife down in the doorcrack and unlocked it. She quietly opened the door and slid into the house. No one heard her as she walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. Xoe smiled and tried to keep from laughing as she loved the pain her ex-boyfriend would learn of.

::No One Heard As I Walked Up::

::Put My Hand On The Door And Then Turned::

::And As I Walked Down The Hall With My Mind In A Blur::

::I Was Loving The Pain You Would Learn::

Xoe came to the door. She kicked it open with a demented look on her face. Josh and Marie looked at her from the bed and paused.

"DIE, YOU FUCKERS!" Xoe screamed as she threw her knife first at Marie. The knife struck her right in the throat. Marie doubled over onto the floor as the started puking blood. Xoe raced over to her and pulled the knife out of her throat. She stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach as Marie continued gurgling up blood.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!" Xoe screamed as she held the knife above her head. She came down with the knife upon Marie's head as hard as she could. Xoe pierced Marie's head with the knife as her face went blank and she stopped struggling.

Josh was backed up against the wall. His eyes were wan as Xoe stood up and walked over to him.

Xoe whispered to him, "Why won't you...DIE?!!" She threw her knife into his stomach. He fell to the ground and screamed.

::Kicked Open The Door With A Fury::

::She Was The First One To Go::

::Slowly At First And Then Quickly You Bled::

::As My Rapture Had Ended The Show::

Xoe hovered over him and stopped on him. She watched him as he threw up his blood. Quarts of blood was covering her whole body. Xoe glanced around at the now blood-covered walls. She could see the pictures of her looking ever so innocent. Xoe screamed at the pictures as she tore them off the wall and ripped the apart. Tears were now pouring down her face as she continued watching her her ex-boyfriend bled.

::Peace Of Mind Doesn't Come Cheap::

::Devotion Hurts Most Of All::

::Now Pieces Of Your Mind Are All I Can See::

::With The Pictures Of Me On The Wall::

"WHY ARE YOU STILL BREATHING?" Xoe screamed at Josh as he breathed profound, quick-pace breaths. She looked around the room and realized she liked this killing process. Xoe realized it was her destiny to kill now because she could never do anything else ever.

::WHY ARE YOU STILL BREATHING?::

::These Are My Dreams::

Xoe hovered over Josh as he kept holding onto life. She whispered, "I dared you to just push me a little bit further, and now it's blurred the line between my memories and dreams. My dreams are now becoming this memory. Now you've seen what happens when I forget when I'm awake." Xoe kissed his blood-covered face. "I dared you."

::I Dare You::

::I Dare You::

::I Dare You To Push Me Just A Little Bit Further::

::Bluring The Line Between My Memories And Dreams::

::See What Happens When I Forget When I'm Awake::

::And The Hurt Is So Blinding Addiction Is All I Can See::

"You're fucking crazy," Josh whispered as he spat out blood.

"You say that I'm crazy, but baby, I can't take enough pills to stop this."

::Control Will Lead To Possession::

::Obsession For Permanent Bliss::

::You Say That I'm Crazy But Baby::

::I Can't Take Enough Pills To Stop This::

::You're Just One More Forever::

::I Couldn't Put Together::

::One More Disaster::

::For The Ever After::

::One More Last One::

Xoe stood back up and glanced around the room. She whispered, "Forever has never ever seemed so short... It feels short for me, but it'll feel like eternity for you because you're beginning it."

::Forever::

::Never::

::Ever::

::Seemed So Short::

"I want you to know why I did this," Xoe said as she kneeled beside the dying Josh. "You made me feel worthless all these times. You made me feel like I was the target. But now everything you've done to be has come back to kill you."

::All Those Times That You Made Me Feel Worthless::

::Like I Was The Target::

::The One No One Knew::

::And Now These Insecurities::

::Will Come Back To Kill You::

"By now you should know that I'm different. I have a feeling you already do. It's times like these I can breathe what I see... Tell me, my dear, does that seem timid to you?"

Josh continued glaring up at her. "Just kill me...," he whispered as he groaned. "This is worse than a bullet just being put to my head..."

Xoe smiled mentally. "I'm glad this is worse. My pain is worse, though."

::By Now You Should Know That I'm Different::

::I Have A Feeling You Already Do::

::It's Times Like These I Can Breathe What I See::

::Tell Me My Dear Does That Seem Timid To You?::

Josh kept on glaring up at her with his glossy eyes. They were beginning to fade and lose color. Xoe drew a heart in the puddle of blood beside him.

"You're gonna get caught and put in jail for this, maybe even killed," Josh spat as he coughed up some more blood clots.

Xoe shook her head. "I blend into the night well, and they'll never catch me. Besides, it wasn't my fault. You were on your way to death, and I just made it better for you."

::You're Just One More Forever::

::I Couldn't Put Together::

::One More Disaster::

::For The Ever After::

::Forever::

::Never::

::Ever::

::Seemed So Short::

Xoe glanced over at the carcass of Marie across the room. "You cheated on me with that gallie. It would have been alright if we hadn't been so close together... So in love..."

"I wasn't in love with you, Xoe," Josh coughed. "I only wanted..."

"I don't care what you wanted! I wanted to be happy, but no. You had to go and ruin it for me. Now you're going to die."

::You Were There At The Hotel::

::Or It Might Have Been A Motel::

::When I Awoke As The First Tear Fell::

Xoe stood up and picked up a long strip she ripped from a picture. She drenched the end in blood. Xoe signed the wall with her signature above the bed.

"This will remind you to think of me next time," Xoe whispered to Josh. "This will remind you to not push me further than comfortable. This will remind you that I tried to make it work, but love said no."

::You Didn't Think::

::You Didn't Think Of Me::

Xoe bent over Josh one more time. She kissed him on his blood-stained lips and pulled her knife out of him. Puddles of blood came out quicker as Xoe walked out of the house and into her new life...


	2. Visionary

Chapter 2: Visionary (Song by Unfinished Thought)

Xoe walked down the streets of town. Her blue tattered dress had been mended pitifully by herself. Her blue hair was fluffed back up to its original state before the incident with Josh and Marie three days previously.

She could hear the rumors surround her as she walked into the funeral home. Xoe hid the obnoxious, vainglorious, and carcinogenic smile on her face as she looked as mournful as she could. She could feel the stares at her as she sat down in the first row of seats in the large room.

Charlie, a white hamster, who had been Josh's best friend, sat down beside Xoe. She could feel the suspiciousness in his mind as he glanced over at her.

"Hello, Miss Revie," Charlie greeted with a fake smile.

"Hello, Charlie," Xoe responded and glanced away.

"Have you heard the rumor yet?"

"Which one?"

"The one about Josh and Marie's deaths."

Xoe had heard this one before. "...No."

"They say you were there when they died."

Xoe paused. "...What the hell?"

"Exactly. They saw your name on the wall when they went in. A neighbor that had lived next to Josh said that they heard a lot of screams and stuff. Do you know what happened?"

"I just heard that there was blood everywhere and Marie's head had been spliced in the middle and Josh's stomach had been ripped open."

"...I didn't hear that."

"You didn't?" Xoe pretended to act surprised. "Wow, you must not be listening..."

"No one said anything about that."

"Yes, Marie had been stabbed multiple times and Josh had only been stabbed once."

"How did you know?"

"Just heard it."

Charlie looked down at the ground. "I suppose... That's awful! Such an awful way to die."

Xoe nodded. "Yes, it is."

At that moment, the minister began talking at the front. Xoe saw both of the caskets and just gave off her canniballistic smile.

::It's Not That It Feels Good::

::It's Just That It Feels::

::Better Than The Rest::

After a while, the minister bowed his head.

"May these two lovers rest in peace." The minister looked back up. "I have heard rumors, and they have been going on since the day after their deaths. This rumor may hold truth or lie, but I heard that Miss Xoe Revie was there at the time that they died."

Xoe turned pale. She stood up from her seat and walked up to the minister. Xoe could feel the knife hidden in her belt underneath her dress clink against her hips as she stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me, siree?" Xoe retorted. "Did you just propose that I, Xoe Revie, KILLED my ex and his new girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did."

Xoe's jaw fell open as she glanced around the room. There were whispers all around her agreeing and disagreeing. She clenched her fists and jaw.

"Then why would I be here at the funeral if I gave less than a fuck about them? I mean, if I DID kill them, I would have been out of the state by now..."

There were gasps.

"But I'm still here, right?"

"I don't know what I can tell you, Miss Revie. What do you know about their deaths?"

"I know Josh was stabbed once in the stomach and Marie was stabbed multiple times and then once in the head."

"...This information was not disclosed to anyone else other than the families."

"Wellys, I'm an ex yet a very close friend of Josh's." She was lying, but the minister probably could not tell the difference.

The minister glanced down at the ground. "You may sit down, Miss Revie."

::It's Not That He Loves Her::

::It's Just That Her Love::

::Is Better Than His Best::

"I still wanna know how you found out about what happened without me knowing," Charlie remarked as they stood next to the buffet table set up after the ceremony.

"I called his mom to check up on him because he wouldn't answer the phone, and that's how I found out."

"His mom called me and told me only that he was dead."

"I had asked what happened to him."

"I did, too, but she told me she didn't know. Only that they had been murdered."

"Then I must have called later than you." Xoe shrugged as she glanced down at the ground.

Charlie looked up at Xoe. "You know, Miss Revie, you're very beautiful. I don't know why he broke up with you to go out with that whore he died with."

"He broke up with me because I wouldn't fuck with him."

"Really?"

"Yes." Xoe sighed. "He was a great man most of the time until then."

Charlie looked at Xoe's dress. "What happened to your dress?"

"I was out horse riding in the woods and it got all tattered before I came." Xoe laughed falsely.

Charlie laughed, too.

"I don't have another one really..."

"Would you like me to take you out to buy you one?"

"Take me out?" Xoe laughed.

"Yeah." Charlie laughed again.

"Really, I'm fine with this one." Xoe looked away. "You could take me home, though. I walked here."

Charlie nodded. "How old are you again?"

"Seventeen."

"Woo, I'm twenty-one." Charlie winked. "One year older than dead ol' Josh... Hopin' to live more years, too."

Xoe laughed. "You meanie!"

"Do you live with your parents?"

"I live by myself in my apartment that my grandparents bought me. I had lived with them when I went to school."

"Ah." Charlie got his car keys out of his tuxedo. "Let's go."

Xoe nodded. "Alright." She thought, _He doesn't know what he's getting himself into with me if he goes the wrong way like his dead ol' best pal..._

::There Will Be No Escape::

"So, did you really like Josh in the first place?" Charlie asked as he turned on the car.

Xoe looked out the passenger's window. "Yes, I did. That's why-... That's why I'm upset that this happened."

"Ah." Charlie began driving. "Where do you live?"

"Down near the high school."

"What grade are you in?"

"I graduated last year. Blame starting school too early."

"Well, at least you got it over with, right?" Charlie laughed. "I got out of school when I was sixteen... Blame homeschooling and getting ahead of everyone else. I went to a graduate college for four years, and this year I'm planning to just chill out."

"Awesome. What do you want to be?"

"A teacher."

"Awesome."

"You?"

"I would like to be a detective that figures out mysteries such as finding out who killed who and hunting down serial killers and..." Xoe paused. Who she wanted to be was the _opposite_ of what she could only be.

"That's sounds fun. You seem to have the right personality for it. If you wanted, you could even be that serial killer you're talking about."

Xoe was in deadlock. "_What?_"

"You seemed really tense when I talked to you earlier about Josh and Marie's deaths, and you were flaming mad when that minister accused you."

"You know what? Stop the car now, and I'll walk home."

Charlie kept on driving.

"Let me out of this car now."

He kept on.

"LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKER!" Xoe screamed as she smacked him across the face. Charlie came to a complete stop. Xoe was trying to kick open the locked door.

"Wait, stop, Xoe..." Charlie tried to grab onto her, but she wrenched out her knife and held it against his throat. He gulped and raised his paws in the air. "You did kill them, didn't you?"

Xoe reflected the death look in her eyes. "Let me out of the car."

Charlie pressed the unlock button on his door. Xoe stuffed her knife back into her belt as she opened the door and got out.

"Fuck you!" Xoe screamed at Charlie as she slammed the car door. She turned on her heels and started marching down the road. Xoe ignored the fact that he was still stopped in the middle of the road watching her as she walked home.

Xoe came to her apartment home in a building next to the high school. She walked into it and past the kitchen part. Xoe could see the new gleaming set of knives she had bought the day before as she lied down on her bed. Her apartment was mainly in the same room except for the bathroom. Xoe whispered to herself, "Oh God, just kill everyone in my life right now."

::I Wish You Could See::

::The Looks On Your Faces::

::As This Spark Begins To Take Shape::

::There Will Be No Escape::

The days were passing for Xoe, and she did not know who else to make her victim. She almost thought Charlie, yet he had not really done anything to her. If she killed him at the moment, she would not have a reason why, and she would be guilty.

Xoe lied alone on her bed without getting up except for food for days. She was not hungry for what she had, but she ate anyway. Xoe was hungry for Charlie's death, and it seemed so distant if she did not get involved with his life.

"I'm going to crash again," Xoe whispered as she finally got up a week later after the funeral, "but I've gotta give this a try. There won't be an escape for him if I let him get involved with myself..."

::Time And Time I Get Up Again::

::But I Don't Ask Why::

::Soon I Know I'll Crash Again::

::Visionaries Cry::

Xoe found Charlie in his car just down the road. She found it weird how his car was in the same place it had been when she had left him a week later. He was sitting in the driver's seat staring at her.

"Do you need anything, Charlie?" Xoe inquired as she opened his car door.

Charlie looked up at her. "I've just been waiting for you to come back."

"You've been waiting here? For how long?"

"Hmm... A few days."

"Don't you need to get out and walk around or get something to eat?"

"I'd like to, but I'm waiting here until you get back into my car."

"What do you want, you stalker?"

"I want to talk to you. That's all I want."

Xoe clenched her teeth as she walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the passenger's side door and sat down in the car seat. Xoe closed the door and turned toward Charlie.

"Happy now?"

Charlie sighed. "You know, I got too jumpy on you a week ago. I want to apologize for being so...obnoxious."

Xoe glanced down at the floorboard. "Sure, I suppose... I do, too."

"Do you ever reconsider life?"

"Each and every day."

"Why?"

"Who are you to question my ways?"

"I don't know... Sorry."

Xoe glanced up at Charlie. "Sure, you are." She looked out the window.

"If you'll take that knife out of your belt and set it on the floor, I'd feel better."

Xoe sighed as she took her knife out of her belt and set it on the floorboard. "There."

Charlie shrugged as he started the car. He began driving down the road. Charlie drove into the deep woods and stopped the car. Xoe eyed the area suspiciously.

"Where are we?"

Charlie looked up into Xoe's sharp blue eyes.

"Charlie?"

"Tell me, Miss Xoe Revie, did you kill my best friend and his new girlfriend?"

Xoe paused. "Tell me what you believe."

"I believe you did because of how he treated you."

"Bingo. There you go, the reason why I killed him."

"...You just admitted it."

"I know, but you wouldn't dare go tell anyone else." Xoe set her foot on her knife. "Would you, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tell me now. There is no escape from my rapture of killing."

::And Who Are You To Question My Ways?::

::Maybe I Find Comfort::

::In Ending Myself Just A Little Each Day::

::There Will Be No Escape::

Charlie was shrugging it off. "I haven't done anything to you yet. Let's do a deal, Xoe Revie. If I tell anyone you killed my best friend and his girlfriend, you have permission to kill me. If I don't and you still kill me, then you're doing it against the law."

Xoe glared into Charlie's eyes sharply. "Yes, Charlie. Akay. If you tell anyone, BELIEVE ME, I WILL BE AFTER YOUR ASS." She picked up her knife off the ground with her foot. "Now take me out to lunch, will you? You can be nice and buy it for both of us."

Charlie broke away from her glare. "Alright, if you say so, Xoe."

::I've Walked Around This Circle Once Before::

::And Every Time I Make It Round::

::I Seem To Hit The Floor::

::There Will Be No Escape::

Later that night, Xoe came back to her apartment. She knew Charlie would fess up that she had killed his best friend to someone. She knew she must prepare to kill him before he got the chance to tell anyone.

::Now And Then I Get Up Again::

::So I Don't Ask Why::

::Soon I Know I'll Fall Down Again::

::Visionaries Cry::

"Don't worry, Charlie," Xoe whispered as she took off her belt and set it on her kitchen table, "I'll be seeing you, your blood, and your death before long."


	3. Lack of Days

Chapter 3: Lack of Days (Song by Unfinished Thought)

"So, what's up, Xoe?" Charlie asked from his car as she walked past him.

Xoe flashed her blue eyes. "Nothing. Now go away and leave me alone."

"Kill anyone else?"

"...Not yet. Now leave me alone."

"Oh, who are you planning to kill next?"

"I'm planning to kill you next because you're harrassing me. Now do what I say and go bug some other girl." Xoe continued walking. Charlie followed her with his car.

"You know, I still don't understand why he broke up with you. You're so..." Charlie grew hearts of desire in his eyes. "...so mysteriously beautiful..."

"Say that again, and I'll gauge your eyes out." Xoe sped up her pace, but he continued to follow her with the car.

"You're so...amazingly amazing... So...excitingly awe-inspiring... So...sexy..."

Finally she turned around toward the car and screamed, "GO THE FUCK AWAY, YOU FUCKTARD!" Xoe took out her knife from her belt and stabbed the hood of the car.

"...She's mad," Charlie murmured as he backed up the car and drove past her.

"YOU BETTER RUN, YOU FUCKER!" Xoe screamed after him. "RUN BEFORE I KILL YOUR ASS!" She put away her knife after a minute. "Sigh... He's starting to get to me... All of this because I just killed his best friend and he keeps on harrassing me emotionally and sexually..." Xoe puffed up her cheeks as she walked away.

::So What's The Deal::

::With Your Piercing Eyes?::

::Such A Fucking Cheap Disguise::

::So Pale So Thin::

::Your Remarkes Soak In::

"Just answer your phone," the answering machine said in Charlie's voice. "I only want to talk to you."

Xoe stood over next to her bed. "Why won't he leave me alone?" she whispered to herself.

Another message came on. "Xoe, I'm not trying to harrass you... I just want you to answer your phone."

Another. "Hey, Revie, I was wondering if you wanted hang out sometime... You know, just you and me..."

Again. "We can hang out at the mall..."

Once more. "Answer your phone..."

Another message. "Xoe, once again, this is Charlie. Why don't you answer your phone? I haven't seen you out and about as usual... I was thinking you were home..."

And finally the last message came on. "Hey, Xoe, answer your phone! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place."

Xoe opened her eyes from her closed state. She smiled mortally as she picked up her phone. Xoe obviously had an idea...

::As I Wash My Eyes::

::And My Hands Of Joy::

::Never Expect Me To Be Able::

::To Handle Your Coy Ways::

"Hey, Xoe! I'm glad you decided to come over," Charlie remarked as Xoe walked in through the front door. She glanced around the apartment and found it almost like hers in a way. Candles were lit on every surface available, a table was set up with a large candle on it, and the bed on the far end of the apartment was topped with lots of pillows. Xoe knew _exactly_ what Charlie really wanted.

"You can sit down at the table if you want," Charlie acknowledged as he grabbed her paw and pulled her over to it. "Also please take out your knife."

Xoe sat down at one end of the table as he walked to the kitchen part of the apartment. She brought her knife out of her belt and set it on the table. He came back and served her dinner. After they finished eating, Charlie sat down on the couch and beckoned her over.

"I know you may find me crazy, but, Xoe, I was wondering if you would be my girl," Charlie whispered as he came onto her.

Xoe tried backing up a little. "Wellys, it's a little too late to be asking..."

"Why?"

Xoe smiled. "Go over to your bed and push off everything including the mattress until you got the frame there."

Charlie glanced around awkwardly. "Alright."

When he pushed the mattress off, Xoe walked over. She smiled bloodthirsty as she ordered, "Now lie down in the middle of the frame."

Charlie did so. He had a wacked-out grin on his face, and Xoe had her canniballistic smile on her face. She kept on smiling with the Grim Reaper in her eyes as she slid off her blue dress. Charlie was breathing hard now. Xoe only had on her belt, a coarse and hard strap of leather that had many loops and pouches. She hung over him.

"Now stretch out your arms and legs."

Charlie followed her commands. Xoe brought out four pairs of manacles from her belt and handcuffed his paws and feet to the four posts.

"...What now? Aren't you going to-"

"Be quiet, Charlie, and let me do my job." Xoe brought out a large flacon of gasoline. She opened it up and poured the gasoline all over Charlie. He began to sweat.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"What did you think?"

"BUT I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"You harrassed me, and you said if you did anything that I didn't like that I had permission to kill you."

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!"

"Calm down..." Xoe put away the large flask and brought out a lighter. Charlie began sweating harder as she bent over him. Xoe kissed him on his lips and stood back up.

"I told you not to play my game, Charlie, but now we do things my way." Xoe smiled deathly as he sobbed with fear. She ripped off part of her dress that was lying on the ground beside her and lit it. Xoe yelled, "Good-bye, dear Charlie! Have a nice eternity!" She then threw the blazing piece of cloth onto him and stepped back.

Xoe heard him scream painfully. She laughed as his whole body caught fire. She carved "Xoe" into the backboard of the bed. Xoe put her dress back on, took the keys to Charlie's car and her knife, and then walked out of the apartment.

Xoe sat in Charlie's car to watch the rest of the scene. She had to keep herself from laughing insanely as the firefighters came in to put out the fire that had now plagued the building. There were ambulences to carry off hurt people, but none came out.

She spent the night there watching the police officers and firefighters trying to figure out where the fire started. They came upon Charlie's room to find all of the melted candle wax on the floor. They found the ashes of Charlie's body and part of the backboard. It unclearly read to them "X" for the "oe" had been burned off.

::I Told You Not To Play My Game::

::Now We Do Things My Way::

"Did you hear about Charlie?" one of Xoe's so-called friends that had been obsessed with him named Anna, a light blond hamster, questioned. "Did you hear about how they found out someone had chained him down, poured gasoline onto him, lit him afire, and then left? Did ya?"

"That's what I TOLD you," Xoe murmured as they walked down the sidewalk. "Damn people... They can't remember anything..."

"What's wrong, Xoe? You had a crush on him?" Anna teased.

"Shut up, he harrassed me."

"Why?"

"Because I killed-"

"You killed your ex?!! OH MY GOD, THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!"

"Say a word to anyone else, and your life is gone into rusted dust."

"...Alright." Anna gulped. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Yes, I would."

Anna screamed. "OH MY GOD, XOE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Yes, I will, if you keep on screaming," Xoe threatened as she grabbed the handle of her knife from her belt.

"So who all have you killed so far?"

"...Josh, Marie, and Charlie. You're gonna be next if you repeat any of this."

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED CHARLIE?!!"

"Yes, I did."

"YOU JUST KILLED HIM?!!"

"No, he deserved it. So did the other two. And you will, too."

::I Wonder If You Know::

::That My Tough Shell Is So Weak::

::Such A Charade::

::To Force Me To Speak::

"Gah, I don't think I should have said what I said," Xoe whispered to herself as she hugged a pillow while she sat on her bed. "I know her... She'll tell everyone in the book about my confessions. If she says a word..."

::No Words Can Be Said::

::To Account For My Troubled Mind::

::Plastic Or No There's No Sense Of Time::

Xoe sighed. "I'm just in this whirl of nothingness... Just a fucked up lonely girl in this world... No one matters now... Only this tiny voice inside my head understands my strong and deadly emotions..."

::Just A Lacadaisical Whirl::

::Just A Fucked Up Lonely Girl::


	4. Voices

Chapter 4: Voices (Song by Unfinished Thought)

"Xoe! Xoe! Why won't you talk to me?" Anna shouted as Xoe walked by her on the sidewalk.

Xoe's mental unstability was showing in her appearance now. Her hair was flopped up coarsely, her dress was becoming more tattered by the day, and her eyes' blue color was growing larger. She turned around toward Anna and whispered, "You told someone, didn't you?"

"Um... What?"

"You told someone that I'm becoming a serial killer, right?"

"...I didn't say anything." Anna began to sweat. "Honest."

"You damn prep, tell me now."

"I only told my journal..."

Xoe sighed. "Erase it when you get it. Or burn it. Or I'll erase you by burning you, too."

Anna gulped. "Alright, Xoe. Whatever you say."

::Last Chance For Confusion::

::I'm Arming Myself Well::

::I Can Feel Your Intrusion::

Now Xoe was over at Anna's underground house with Anna and Anna's friend Jackie later that night. Anna and Jackie were whispering things to each other and kept looking back at Xoe. Anna was glancing around nervously.

"I don't even know why you got be to come over to this damn place," Xoe complained, "because I've got better things to do if you're not going to include me in your show-and-tell festival."

"Oh yeah, Xoe, you're a serial killer!" Jackie shouted out loud. "Of course! You needed to kill someone, right?"

Anna turned pale. "Take that back...now. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone..."

"...Oops."

Xoe's temperature rose. "Excuse ME? Did you tell her, Anna? I believe you did..."

"SHE ASKED!" Anna screamed.

Xoe stood up from her beanbag chair. "Stand up, Anna."

Anna stood up obediantly. Xoe brought over a wooden chair. "Stand up on this."

Anna stood up without hesitating.

"Good thing you're not hesitating... Otherwise your death would be worse."

"OH MY GOD, XOE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Anna screamed.

Xoe pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her belt. She strung Anna up on a beam at the ceiling. Anna screamed loudly.

"Shut up!" Xoe demanded.

Anna stopped screaming.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you now?"

"...What?"

Xoe wrapped a cloth around Anna's face. She pulled the chair out from underneath Anna and left her dangling. Xoe brought out her knife.

Jackie was up against the wall with terror in her eyes. She was searching for her cellphone.

Xoe glared over at her. She brought the wooden chair over to Jackie. "Sit down here."

Jackie sat down and flinched. Xoe bound her to the chair with a rope from her belt and gagged her with a strip of cloth. Xoe walked back over to Anna with her knife.

"Ready to feel the worse pain in your life?"

Xoe heard a muffled scream from Anna. She carefully slit open her abdomen. Xoe could hear Anna screaming in wretchedness as she reached inside the slit abdomen. She could also hear Jackie's muffled sobbing as Xoe strung out Anna's intestines. Xoe cut out the intestines and strung them from the beam. She then stabbed Anna in the head.

Blood was everywhere now. Xoe wiped off her knife as she carved her name very small in part of Anna's intestines. She walked over to Jackie who was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. Xoe whispered, "Cry as much as you want, but I have no mercy." She brought out a container of tar and stuffed Jackie's nostrils with it until she could not breathe out them. Xoe duct-taped her mouth perfectly shut as she carved her name into the wood of the chair. She tightened the rope around Jackie so it would take shorter time for her to suffocate.

"Good-bye, enjoy death!" Xoe laughed psychopathically as she walked out.

::I Just Need::

::To Stop The Bleeding::

::From When I Fell::

"This is awkward... All of the people who have been murdered have been involved in your life negatively," Jack, a dark brown hamster, remarked to Xoe as they walked down the sidewalk.

Xoe nodded. "What do you think is happening?"

"I heard a rumor that you were killing them."

Xoe stopped. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Jack stopped in front of her. "Is this the truth, Xoe?"

Xoe looked up into his eyes. "Jack, I've only known you for a while, but if you say a word to anyone else about this, I will kill you, too."

Jack stepped back. "Ouch..."

"Do you hear me? Anna didn't take that warning."

"I hear ya... So they do all of these bad things to you, and it just started with Josh... And it's like a long train: you can't stop until the last car stops. And you know who that last car is?"

"No."

"Yourself."

"So, you're saying, in order for this to stop, I'll have to kill myself?"

"You can't stop until the end, so yes."

"Remind me of what you said when you do something wrong so I kill you." Xoe continued walking.

"Ow..." Jack twitched as he followed her.

"Plus quit acting as if what I say when you say 'ow' is trying to back you off because I have a man, which I don't. It's because I don't like you very much."

"Ouch..."

"See?" Xoe sighed. "I wish all of this would just go away really..."

"Once you pop, you can't stop..."

"That was REALLY random. Remind me you said that when I kill you. And don't act as if I inflicted pain on your heart because I can do that physically."

::How Long Could You Stand There::

::Holding Onto One Dark Thought::

::Holding Onto Your Best Fear::

::That Tonight's The Day::

::My Sad Will Disappear::

Xoe hugged a pillow on her bed. She was hearing the roaring voices in her head again. They told her who all she was going to end up killing, and it was not exactly fun. She had already killed five others.

_The screams is what keeps me satisfied... The blood, the horror in their eyes..._ The voices were listening to her closely as if she was the main central point of the universe.

::Tear Drop Sun Shine::

::Melts Color From Your Eyes::

::Star Scape Shadows::

::Shock Memories From Your Mind::

"So how are you, Xoe?" Jack asked as they walked down the sidewalk again. It was night, and Xoe was walking home. "You haven't been acting yourself... Mysterious and so beautiful..."

"I have a packet of Anthrax with me; don't push me any further now."

"Ow..."

::Sometimes I Remember::

::To Feel The Chemicals::

::But Lately I Can Fake My Own Way Home::

"I will kill you, remember, Jack?"

"Yes, I do..." Jack shivered nervously.

Xoe nodded. "I've killed five people in two weeks, and I will be plaguing more soon most likely. Let's go to your place, why don't we?"

"Alright, sure... You're planning to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Please, Xoe, don't... I haven't done anything to you."

"I recommend quit hitting on me and go for some other girl that likes guys clamping onto her tits and ass." Xoe rolled her eyes as she stomped away.

"Wait, Xoe!" Jack shouted as he ran after her.

::I Can Feel You Shiver::

::I Still Shiver For You::

"You've got me all wrong!" Jack shouted.

"Go away...," Xoe whispered as she walked into a bar. She knew Jack hated alcohol and would not dare step a foot into a bar. He sighed and walked away.

Xoe laughed. "Just what I thought." She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Xoe eyed the bar and looked around for someone to chill with. The voices seemed to keep her company.

Then she saw him. He walked over and sat next to her. A muscular hamster with grey and blue fur was he, yet he was very slim. Xoe blushed a light pink.

"Hello, sir," Xoe whispered.

The guy smiled. "Hello. What's your name, miss?"

"Xoe Revie. Yours?"

"I'm Ben Dock. Nice to meet you." Ben smiled. "How old are you, may I ask?"

"Um, nineteen..."

"No, you're not." Ben laughed.

"Alright, I'm seventeen... And you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Wow." Xoe glanced down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Miss Xoe?"

"I thought you were about nineteen." She laughed. "I'm crazy, I know. I'm a serial k-"

"You are? Uh-huh..." Ben nodded with exaggeration.

Xoe paused. "Um... You can't tell anyone..."

Ben laughed. "Why would I? I don't even have any proof."

"Ha ha, yeah..."

Ben glanced over across the room. "You better get out of here, Miss Xoe, otherwise they're gonna call the cops to get you out of here. Are you carrying a weapon?"

"Many."

"Go! Get out of here before they call you in for killing AND being in a bar underage." Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Xoe about asked for him to walk with her home, but she was already out of the door and he was already walking away.

_You failed,_ a voice said. _Now you need to kill someone to achieve something._

::Would You Care To Star In My Next Delusion?::

::It Breaks My Heart::

::To See You Turn Around::

::And Walk Away::

"Who am I to blame for everything?" Xoe asked herself as she paced around her little apartment. "Do I have myself, Josh, or the voices to blame? Or maybe someone different? Marie? Charlie? Anna? No... They came after I had made my decision... Then who do I blame?"

_I can show you who to blame,_ a voice told her.

_I know who you can blame for everything,_ another voice told her.

"...It was your fault, you voices. It was you or Josh..."

_It was your fault._

_Yes, it was your fault._

_I can't find anyone else to blame._

"It couldn't have been me... No way..."

_Yes way._

_Can you find someone else to blame?_

_You decided to kill them. You decided to make yourself this. No one else._

::Listen Closer::

::They'll Show You::

::Who To Blame::

"I wonder if these voices are right," Xoe whispered as she lied back onto her bed.

_We are right._

_Trust us._

_We're your own self._

_You have no one else you can trust or blame._

_We're the only ones that care about you._

_Don't look for anyone else for help. We're here to help you._

_Listen closer to us._

_Everyone else will lie to you._

::And When The Time Is Here::

::Your Spark Will Blind Us All::

::And The Ones Who Lost Your Way Will Wish::

::I Can Feel You Shiver::

::I Still Shiver For You::

Xoe sighed as she got up and looked into the mirror in her bathroom. She looked into her eyes. They used to melt with warmth, but now they were harsh as cold metal. She whispered, "I wish I could kill everyone while there would be nothing wrong with it..."

::It's Hard To Be Beautiful::

::When The Whole World Is Watching::


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5: Reflection (Song by Unfinished Thought)

"I'm beginning to understand," Xoe whispered to the voices as she paced around her small apartment the next day, "what all of this is supposed to mean.

_Good._

"I'm beginning to understand that I don't _wait_ for them to do something bad to me, I take what they did wrong to me and shove it in their faces when I kill them, right?"

_Yes, you just go ahead and kill them._

_Kill them with what you got._

Xoe nodded. "So I can take someone else's pain from someone that gave them it and go back with it to the original source of pain?"

_Yes._

_Remember Roxie?_

_She's still in the hospital._

"I know." Xoe sighed. "I should go visit her."

Xoe took Charlie's old car and drove all the way to the hospital on the other end of town. She came to the hospital room. Roxie, a black and blue hamster, was her best friend that had been beaten and raped by a group of men that were in their thirties. Roxie was staring at the ceiling when Xoe walked to her. She was on an oxygen tank but could still talk.

"Roxie." Xoe's eyes filled with tears. "Are you doing alright?"

Roxie looked over at Xoe. "Yes, I am," she whispered as she smiled.

Xoe hugged her best friend. "I'm going to kill those men, you hear me?"

"What? I don't want you to get in-"

"Roxie, I haven't seen you in about three weeks because of a lot of the stuff that has been happening, but I've got to explain. I've killed five people in the last two weeks."

Roxie shrunk. "What?"

"It all started with Josh. Remember how I told you he cheated on me? Wellys, I got him and his _new_ whore the present of death, and then Charlie was harrassing me, so I killed him, too, and then Anna told Jackie RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME that I was a serial killer now, so I had to kill them."

"Meh, I didn't like any of those people anyway." Roxie laughed.

"You're not _mad_ at me, are you?"

"No, you're still my best friend, killer or not."

Xoe laughed. "That's why I'm going to kill those guys for you."

::I Am Becoming Aware Now::

::Of What They've Done To Me::

::I've Got Your Ordinary Disease::

"It seems like everything's a reflection," Xoe whispered as she drove down to the alley where Roxie had encountered the five men. "Everything seems to be like, 'You're going to kill a person the next day like the day before and the day before and et cetera, et cetera.' I feel weird doing this though..."

Xoe saw the five men. They each had dark gray fur and were somewhere in their thirties. She parked the car outside the alley and walked in. The men looked back at her.

"Where did that gallie come from?" one of the men muttered.

Xoe crossed her arms. "You guys hurt my best friend."

"Yeah...," another one mumbled. "...So?"

"So now I'm going to kill you for it."

The men broke out into laughter. Xoe clenched her teeth and fists.

"You can't kill us," one said.

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

"LIKE THIS!" Xoe shot out two 9-m.m.s from her belt and shot at them. They ducked and brought out their own guns.

"Kill one of us, and we'll kill you," another man shouted.

Xoe kept on firing. "I'm a serial killer, and I could care less!"

The men stopped shooting to break into laughter. Xoe glared directly at one and shot him in the throat. He doubled over and fell to the ground bleeding. She shot more shots at him until he was dead for sure.

"...You just killed him, you little girl!"

"Oh my God!"

Xoe rolled her eyes. She shot at another one's head, and he also fell to the ground dead. "C'mon, I need some sort of challenge!" Xoe screamed at them as she put the guns back into her belt.

The three remaining men set down their guns. Xoe brought out her knife and poised herself. She raced toward them with her knife pointed forward. Xoe ran directly into one of the men's hearts with the knife, and he fell to the ground screaming. The other two men stepped back with fear in their eyes.

"C'mon, don't let a teen scare ya!" Xoe yelled as she jumped into the air. She landed on one of the guys' shoulders and brought her knife down on his head. He also fell to the ground dead.

::Tomorrow Comes And Nothing Has Changed::

::Yesterday Was A Perfect Reflection Of Today::

"Please don't kill me," the last man said.

Xoe put away her knife. "Why not?"

"Don't you remember what you wanted to be when you were a young kid?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to be the opposite I am. And you obviously are, too."

"How so?"

"You raped my best friend and then beat her."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You must have got the wrong people." The man stared blankly at her.

Xoe paused. "Oh, sorry..." She sighed. "Guess I must have gotten confused-"

The man jumped out at her. He grabbed her arms and whispered, "No, you didn't confuse yourself with anyone else."

Xoe did not panic. "Ah. I'm glad and then again not."

The man was waiting for her to panic. He brought out his gun and pointed it to her head.

::Do You Remember Your Dreams?::

::Did They Ever Look Like This?::

"You're all you could have been," the man whispered to Xoe.

Xoe smiled. "And you, too. You can't be anything else either."

"Are you willing to admit-"

"Yes, I am." Xoe kept on smiling. "You think I'm too beautiful to kill, so you won't."

The man paused.

"See?"

"You have a mysterious beauty, miss," he whispered. "Almost makes you wonder what would happen if you had never seen it-"

"Before you died." Xoe wrenched free of his grip and pulled out her knife. She stabbed him in the throat. He fell back with blood falling upon Xoe onto the ground twitching. After a few minutes, he stopped twitching.

"You're welcome," Xoe whispered as she walked out of the alley.

As she was walking out and away, a black and red hamster got in her way. He whispered, "Xoe, I saw you kill them."

Xoe paused. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, it's me. I never thought I'd see you and your beauty again..." Jeff sighed grandly. "I remember I saw you last year at graduation, and you told me you never wanted to see me again because of how I misinterpreted you and your mind."

"Yeah, so now go away and leave me alone."

"Admit it, you knew you were going to be this, and you don't enjoy it."

Xoe clenched her fists. "Remember, I will kill you, too."

"Oh, please don't. I'm here to help you." He flashed his eyes. "But first you need to get cleaned up. Let's go to your place, shall we?"

Xoe nodded. "Sure."

::I Wish I Could Be There::

::As You Prepare Another Blank Stare::

::Not Willing To Admit::

::You're Already Become All You Could Have Been::

After Xoe had finished cleaning off all of the blood off of her, she and Jeff walked downtown.

"So, you learned what it felt like to be ashamed of yourself."

"What are you talking about, Jeff?"

"You never smile around people you don't like or when you're not killing someone. I mean, you didn't smile really that last one until the last came because you were flaming mad. You smiled when you killed Josh."

"How much you know scares me. Who have you told?"

"No one. I actually like your disposition."

"Don't try hitting on me."

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."

Xoe glanced over at Jeff. "You enjoy watching me kill?"

"Yes, that's why I watch."

"You fucking stalker..." Xoe hurried up her pace. "I gotta check on Roxie..." She then left him.

::There Was Time::

::When You Refused To Follow::

::Before You Learned The Beauty Of Shame::

::Before You Left Me Behind::

::To Drown In The Afterglow::

"You did? Just for me?" Roxie asked with building tears in her eyes.

Xoe nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm not sure if anyone has found them in that alley yet or not..."

"So what next?"

"You remember Jeff?"

"Yeah, that freak. Who can't?"

"I dunno... Wellys, he told me all this stuff like I smiled when I killed Josh, and I hadn't told anyone that... I think he's stalking me."

"Prolly is."

After about an hour, Xoe walked back into her apartment. She lied back on the bed and whispered, "Jeff prolly sees me right now." Xoe shuddered.

She glanced up at the ceiling. "I remember that look in his eyes when he was talking to me..." Xoe pasued. She could not remember the color of his eyes.

"How can I remember all of the looks and the colors of my victims' eyes and not even remember an old friend's eyes?"

::Somewhere Along The Line::

::Between When I Said Goodbye::

::And When I Realized::

::I Couldn't Remember The Color Of Your Eyes::

"I really suppose they're right. I did lose my ability to truly shine for everyone..." Xoe closed her eyes. "Maybe I can pull off something so no one will know like they do that I'm unhappy and kill people... I've killed ten people now..."

::I Lost The Ability To Truly Shine::

::I Tried To Smile For You::

::I Really Did::


	6. My Valentine's Last Breath

Chapter 6: My Valentine's Last Breath (Song by Unfinished Thought)

"So, you want to help me kill someone, Jeff?"

"Yes, I do."

Xoe nodded. "Alright."

It was the middle of the night. Xoe and Jeff stood on a bridge in the park that overlooked a rocky river. The bridge was fifteen feet over the river.

"Who's going to meet us here, Xoe?"

"Jack."

"I remember him. Gah, I hate him..."

"Me, too."

A few minutes later, Jack arrived. He smiled falsely. "Hey! What did you want to tell me, Xoe?"

"I wanted to tell you that...uh...climb up onto the railing of the bridge with us, Jack." Xoe got up on the bridge. Jack got up and sat next to her.

"Now?"

"I just wanted to say that Jeff and I hate you and you're going to die." Xoe pulled her knife out of her belt and stabbed him in the stomach. Jack threw up blood all over himself. Jeff then pushed him off of the rail and into the river.

"Great work," Xoe congradulated. "Now how much do you want me to repay you for helping me?"

"Oh, you don't have to repay me... You just have to do me a favor."

"Alright, say it."

"Go out with me."

Xoe paused. "...Alright. I will."

Jeff hugged her. "Thank you, my mysterious beautiful girl!"

"Call me that again, and I cut off your balls."

"...Okay..." Jeff let go of her and stepped back.

"I'm not one to love all over someone," Xoe explained. "Plus I won't go all out and do everything for you. You have to do a lot of that crap by yourself."

"...Okay." Jeff sighed.

::You Were Sleeping::

::In The Evening::

::I Was Thinking::

::Less Than Perfect::

Xoe went into the bar she met Ben in with Jeff later that night. Barely anyone was there though. Ben caught her eye as he walked over.

"Hey, Miss Xoe!" he greeted.

"Hey, Ben, this is Jeff. He just made me become his girlfriend because I had to repay him for helping me kill someone."

"What did you do to the guy that you killed?"

"You know that bridge down there? I got him to sit on the rail with me, and then I put my knife into his stomach and Jeff pushed him off into the river. I think he got impaled on one of the rocks."

Ben nodded slowly. "Alrighty then..."

Jeff nodded off as he walked away to get a beer. He left Xoe and Ben talking for a good while.

_Do you like this guy?_ a voice asked her.

_Yeah, I do..._, Xoe thought. _...I think._

::Remember::

::You're Dreaming::

::You're Dreaming::

"So that Jeff guy made you go out with him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Very unfortunate." He sighed. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be mine because I like your personality type."

Xoe paused. "...You do?"

"Yeah, it simply amazes me."

"My personality?"

"Yes, how you can kill so relentlessly... So beautifully challenging with the tweaks of emotion..."

"Wow, you like making poems too?"

"Yes, you do too?"

"I LOVE poems! They express the very best of myself..." Xoe sighed. "I like you, but I don't really like Jeff. It's just that he said he liked my killing process, but you do too... But you write poems and are more interested in the beauty of the mind than in the beauty of the body."

"Yes..."

Xoe looked into his eyes. "You want my number, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

She grabbed a cocktail napkin and a pen. Xoe wrote down her number and gave it to Ben. He held onto it tightly as if it were his life and she had just given it to him. Xoe kept looking into his eyes with her mesmerizingly cold blue eyes.

"Such a beautiful mind does not need to look through metal into the world."

"Wow, you are a great poet..." Xoe's eyes melted with rapture. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her.

::Deserving::

::Of A Comeback::

::Can We Throw Back?::

::Can You Feel That?::

"What's goin' on over here?" Jeff inquired as he walked back over.

Ben took back his arms. "Oh, nothing."

Jeff knew what was happening. "Well, I'm going home now. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" He kissed Xoe on the cheek as he passed by her.

"Gah, I can't stand him," Xoe whispered.

"Me neither, and I haven't really even talked to him before," Ben muttered.

::Look On You::

::Down On You::

::Down On You::

Xoe was leaving the bar now. She walked into her apartment just at the moment when her phone rang. Xoe walked over and answered, "Hello, this is Xoe."

"Miss Xoe Revie, make it over to the hospital quick. Something went wrong with the oxygen tank that your friend was breathing through. She wants you there, and she might not make it through the night," an operator remarked.

Xoe hung up the phone and grabbed Charlie's car keys. She ran out the door and jumped into the car. It would not start, though.

"Damn, it's outta gas," Xoe whispered. She got out of the car and began running towards the hospital on the other side of town.

When she got there, Xoe was too late. She walked into the hospital room to find the nurses and doctors whispering things in low murmurs. Roxie's carcass had a blank expression on her face. Tears began to flow down Xoe's face as she screamed.

"THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Xoe sobbed as she ran over to the hospital bed. "WAKE UP, ROXIE! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! NOOO!!!"

"You're two minutes too late, Xoe," a nurse whispered.

"NOOO!!! ROXIE! WAKE UP!!!" Xoe collapsed onto the hospital bed and cried. "YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

"C'mon, Xoe, let's go." The nurse was close to tears as she grabbed onto Xoe's arm. "She's not here anymore. Something went wrong with the oxygen tank."

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Xoe screamed. "IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE CAREFUL, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Xoe continued to sob heavily. The doctors and nurses backed out of the room.

::Disappointment::

::Sequential::

::Surrounding::

"I promised myself I'd never let you die, Roxie," Xoe whispered after a few minutes. "I promised I'd always die before you did. I never kept that promise..."

::You Promised::

::You Promised::

::You Promised::

"Are you serious, Xoe?" Ben whispered through the phone.

Xoe wrapped the blanket she was under closer to her. "Yes."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes, I will."

"You're lying to me."

More tears fell down Xoe's cheeks. "Yes, I am."

"I'm coming over there to check on you... Alrighty?"

"Akay." Xoe hung up the phone. It was later that night. She stood up off of her bed and threw the blanket down on the floor. Her dress was beginning to turn a dark blue with all of the blood and tears in it.

A few minutes later, Ben knocked on the door. Xoe let him into her apartment.

"Wow, pretty nice place you got here...," Ben whispered as he glanced at the row of knives on the table in the kitchen part.

"I suppose," Xoe whispered.

"I suppose you should try to get out of here. Let's go on a walk."

"Akay."

Xoe and Ben walked out of her apartment. They walked along the path of the park behind the high school.

"I hope everything starts to get better for you," Ben whispered.

"I hope so, too. No one more important needs to get killed. I'm really surprised I didn't hunt down the person who fooled with that oxygen..."

"Don't get too naive. Some kind of chemical change could have occured and spoiled it... Anyway, I'm still here, and I don't plan to leave you."

Xoe smiled. "I know."

::Sub Urban::

::Medication::

::Synthetic::

::Temptation::

"Ben, I've only known you really for a night, but I have a feeling I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Or the rest of my life." Ben laughed.

"Yes, maybe," a voice said.

Xoe stopped. "Did you hear that, Ben?"

"Hear what?" Ben glanced around.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots. Xoe looked beside her to find Ben slumped over on the ground. Crimson was pouring from him.

"NO, NOT YOU, BEN!" Xoe screamed. She glanced around. "Come out, whoever you are!"

No one came out. Xoe's eyes filled with tears. "I'LL KILL YOU NEXT!" She dropped onto her knees beside Ben and got her cellphone out of her belt. Xoe called 911 and got an ambulance. Ben was carried away on a stretcher, but she knew that he was not going to make it.

Once they got to the hospital, Ben was rushed into the emergency room. The doctors and nurses tried everything they could, but he was gone forever.

"I'm very sorry about this, Xoe," a nurse apologized. "Two deaths in a row tonight for you."

Xoe's eyes filled with tears. "And they were the only ones in my life that mattered now." She turned around and walked away out of the hospital.

::I Love You::

::I Love You::

::You're Bleeding::

::I Regret This::

::I Was Dying To Know::

::If Anyone::

::I Was Dying To Know::

Xoe stayed around her apartment for the next few days. Jeff had tried calling her to see what was wrong, but she hadn't answered the phone for him. He left about eight messages a day.

"Xoe, I'm really worried... I wanna know what happened."

"Xoe, answer your phone. You're upset over something, and I need to know."

"Xoe, c'mon. You know you want to talk to me about what's been going on."

Finally she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Xoe! What happened?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"...No."

"You know Ben loved me and I loved him."

"Yes, I did."

"You shot him a few nights ago."

"DO WHAT?"

"We were walking in the park and you came out of nowhere and shot him."

"But, Xoe, I was at home..."

"No, you weren't."

::To My Father::

::I'm Sorry::

::I Never::

"If I had done it, I wouldn't be calling you. Besides, if I did, you made me do it in the first place."

"How so?"

"You liked him better than me."

"You couldn't figure that out? You didn't remember that at graduation I told you not to bother me again?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not, I'm fighting."

"Fight as much as you want, but I'm going to kill you anyway, whether you did or not."

"But-"

Xoe hung up the phone. She wrenched her knife out of her belt and walked out the door.

::You Made Me::

::You Made Me::

::You Made Me::

Xoe came to Jeff's apartment down the road and kicked it open. Jeff jumped up from his kitchen table and saw her.

"I PROMISE I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Jeff shouted.

"I promised I would kill you anyway," Xoe whispered as she kicked the door closed.

Jeff backed up against the wall. "Please, Xoe..."

Xoe pointed to the table. "Stand up on it."

"What-"

"STAND UP ON IT!" Xoe shouted.

Jeff gulped as he stood up on the table. She handcuffed his paws behind his back. Xoe then stood up on the table and put a black cloth bag over his head. She brought a rope out from her belt and tied one end to a beam at the ceiling. Xoe then made a noose out of the other end and put Jeff's head in it. She then pushed him off the table and hung him.

Xoe heard the crack in his neck as it dislocated his head. She laughed psychotically as she walked out of his apartment.

::Gravitation::

::Controlling::

::My Anger::

::Don't Leave Me::

::Don't Leave Me::

::Don't Leave Me::

Xoe returned to her apartment. She had now killed twelve people in three weeks' time. Xoe lied back onto her bed and wondered about what would happen next.

::I Regret This::

::I Will Always Hurt You::

::I Was Dying To Know::

::If Anyone::

::I Was Dying To Know::

"I wonder who I'll kill next," Xoe whispered. "My world is falling apart now... What if Jeff really wasn't the one who killed Ben? Oh wellys..."


	7. Disenchanted

Chapter 7: Disenchanted (Song by Unfinished Thought)

Xoe was left thinking along with the voices. Was it really Jeff who had killed Ben? If he had, he would have admitted it, just like she admitted when she killed someone. But he had the look of truth in his eyes as if he were trying to tell her something important...

"I can't believe I just went ahead and killed him," Xoe whispered. "I could have used him for so much more..."

_He was worthless._

_He wasn't worth your time._

"Maybe you're right..."

_We are right._

_Don't doubt us._

"I wasn't doubting you." Xoe sighed.

_You're beginning to not like us anymore._

_What's wrong, Xoe?_

_Are we not good enough for you?_

_Or are you just afraid of us?_

_Afraid of what we say?_

_Afraid of everything we do to your mind?_

_Or are you just afraid of everything?_

"SHUT UP!" Xoe screamed.

_We'll never be silent._

_We're in your head._

_You can't escape us._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xoe lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Why can't you just let me decide on my own what I do?"

_You need us to help._

_You need us to help you think._

_You need us to help you live out this._

_You need us to help you be your best dream._

"I _hate_ this dream, though!"

_Fine then. Suit yourself._

Xoe stood up. She walked out of her apartment and down to town. Xoe was all alone now, and she had not really anyone to help her out that she could think of. She walked into one of the fancy restaurants on the main road.

Everyone was staring at her tattered dress, but she had a mysterious beauty, everyone knew. Xoe ordered and ate lunch, but when she got the bill, she did not have enough to pay.

"You don't have enough to pay for lunch?" the waiter murmured. "It's _only_ twenty dollars."

"No, I don't have that much right now." Xoe sighed. "Three people died last night that was close to me..."

"Good for you." The waiter did not look entertained.

Suddenly a black and white hamster walked up. "I'll pay for her," he remarked as he sat down across from her at her table. The waiter murmured as the new guy paid for her lunch.

"...Who are you?" Xoe inquired. "You look familiar..."

The man looked over at her. "My name is Brad. I was the minister at your exboyfriend's funeral. Remember now, Xoe Revie?"

Xoe glared back at him. "What do you want?"

"I know everything about you. I was the one who told Jeff everything."

"You mean Jeff didn't stalk me-"

"No. I stalk you."

Xoe's blue eyes went wide. "Get away from me, you freak..."

Brad shook his head. "Sorry, Xoe. I'm here to stay now."

::What's The Matter Baby?::

::You Don't Like The Sighs::

::The Cries Inside::

"You mean now you're going to follow me around everywhere?"

"Yes. Where ever you go, Xoe, I'm always there. Even when you stay in your little apartment for days, I'm there watching you. I know how you killed everyone, and I know everyone who you've killed. In order: Marie, Josh, Charlie, Anna, Jackie, those guys, Jack, and Jeff."

"...How did you know all of this?"

"As I said, I follow you around."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So now you know who's watching you."

"I'll kill you-"

"If you even dare to say that you'll kill me, I'll call the cops and tell them that you're a serial killer. I've got proof and photographs."

Xoe breathed hard. "Leave me alone..."

"No."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xoe screamed as she stood up from the table. She raced out of the restaurant and into the street. Xoe could feel Brad's stares as she looked up and down the street. She felt him behind her breathing on the back of her neck. Xoe screamed as she ran down the street to try to escape him.

"FORGET ABOUT ME, BRAD, AND I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU!" Xoe screamed as she continued to run.

::I Know It's A Tough Trip::

::So Heartbreaking::

::To Forget Me::

Xoe ran into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and tried to listen for him. Xoe could hear him walking up to her door. She could hear him pull out a key and unlock the bolt on the door. Xoe tried to hold it closed but Brad pushed open the door.

"What do you want from me?" Xoe whispered as she backed away.

Brad stepped toward her. "You know what I want."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"You know what I want from you..."

"Tell me, please, so I can get you to leave me alone faster..."

::So Sweet To Think You Cared Enough::

::To Stare As The Wheels Turning Round::

::Screeching To A Halt::

Brad grinned maliciously. "Xoe... Oh, Xoe Revie... You know what I want... Xoe..."

::When You Echo My Name::

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Xoe screamed as she fell back onto the floor. "I have no idea what you're here for, but just go away!"

"How is everyone treating you, Xoe? How are you, Xoe? Are you well today, Xoe?" His grin continued to enlarge.

"I have no idea who you are or what you want, but-"

"I want you and your sanity."

::How Are The Nights Treating You::

::With The Sunbreaking Daze?::

::Does It Help Or Hinder::

::Your Thickening Haze?::

Xoe continued to back up. "What?"

"I want you and your sanity. I want you, a great serial killer, to cover up my disenchanting deeds. I want your mental stability to cover up my wrongs. I want you, Xoe Revie."

"You couldn't make my sanity last longer than five seconds in your control," Xoe spat back.

"I would try to make it last. You must not care about what you're about to get into."

::To Hear That I Don't Care::

::Of Course This Is Fair::

::You'd Do The Same If You Had The Chance::

::To Make It Last::

"Brad, leave me alone." Xoe stood up and got up in his face. "I have nothing to do with you. Now leave. I can't tell you anymore."

Brad backed away. "Alright, but you'll see me again soon." He then walked out the open door.

Xoe shut her door and locked it shut. She leaned up against the doorway and thought, _Now I'm being stalked..._

_Good for you._

_Now what do we do?_

_We try to find a way to get him to leave us alone..._

_Yes, we must._

"You just don't understand... You don't just tell someone to go away," Xoe whispered to the voices. "You have to force them to in some sort of way..."

_Kill him._

_Yes, kill him._

_There's nothing else you can do with him._

::But My Poor

::Sweet Baby::

::You've Had Your Chance::

Xoe nodded. "I won't let him get to me," she declared. "I'll get by him. He won't know what stabbed him in the back..."


	8. Quiet

Chapter 8: Quiet (Song by Unfinished Thought)

Xoe woke up the next morning. She could feel Brad watching her closely. Xoe brushed her coarse blue hair up and brushed off her infinitely severed blue dress. She then walked out of her tiny apartment into the outside.

::So What If I Find A Different Way

::To Face The Day?::

Xoe's cellphone rang. She answered, "Hello, this is Xoe."

"How are you this morning, Xoe?" Brad inquired.

"Um... I'm fine. And you?"

"Still needing you and your sanity."

"That's nice... Look, I gotta go..."

"I know where you're going. You're going away so you won't have to talk to me anymore."

Xoe hung up the phone. "Thanks, but no thanks."

::To Hear You Say::

::You're Wrong::

::But I'm Right::

::It's My Song::

Xoe could feel Brad all around her. She could not stop feeling him breathe on her. Xoe continued chatting with the voices in order to forget him, but they were not helping.

_We're not massage therapists._

_We can't MAKE you feel better._

_We can help you feel better though._

_We're also not a rescue squad._

_We can't pop out of your ears and fight off this guy._

_You're going to have to kill him._

_We don't care what he says._

_KILL HIM._

"Don't worry, I will eventually..." Xoe sighed.

_No, NOW._

_KILL HIM._

_NOW._

_KILL HIM NOW._

"You're not helping..."

::I'm Running::

::I'm Flooding::

Xoe continued walking down the streets of town. She still could hear the voices complaining and Brad's laughter. She could also hear the voice of Ben telling her he would never leave, and then she could hear the gunshots. Xoe could hear Marie's screams and Josh's pleas. She could hear Charlie, Anna, and Jackie's painful screams, too. Xoe could see the look on Jack's face when Jeff pushed him over the bridge into the river. Xoe could see the surprised looks on the gang's faces and the look on Jeff's face when she accused him incorrectly. Xoe remembered the blank expression on Roxie's face.

"What have I done?" Xoe whispered.

_You've almost achieved your dream._

_You just need to keep with it._

_Kill more._

_Live longer._

_Don't doubt us now._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xoe screamed as she racked her head against a parked car's hood. "GO AWAY!"

_We're still here, and that Brad guy is still watching._

_He seems to enjoy watching you hurt yourself over us and himself._

_He's over on the other side of the sidewalk in a trench coat laughing at you._

_You're so pitiful and wretched, Xoe._

_You need to meditate._

_We know we're annoying you and torturing you, but that's our purpose._

_Especially if you're schizophrenic._

Xoe kept racking her head against the car.

::From The Faces::

::That Won't Try To Fight::

::From The Places::

::That Hide In The Night::

_If you stop, you'll certainly drown in your own glory._

_If you ever stop, you'll kill yourself ever so slowly._

_If you decide not to listen to us, everything will go downhill._

_If you decide to stop killing, you're going to get caught and killed._

_You don't want that, do you?_

_Do you?_

_You don't want to ditch us, do you?_

_Do you?_

"Sorry, but yes." Xoe paced around in a circle.

::I'm Stopping::

::I'm Drowning::

Xoe's cellphone rang again. She answered it and whispered, "What do you want, Brad?"

"Oh," Brad remarked, "I just want you and your sanity. If this sounds any better, I know which way you should go with this."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THEM YET!"

"Well, if you give me yourself and your sanity, I can help you."

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GET IT YOURSELF, FUCKER!" Xoe screamed into the phone.

"Alright, I'm coming." He then hung up.

::How Are You To Know::

::Which Way To Go?::

::When You Haven't Heard::

::The Subduing Cries::

::In My Head::

Xoe glanced around. She could feel Brad walking up to her ready to grab her and take her away. Xoe hugged herself tightly as she glanced around for him. She could not see him, but Xoe knew he was coming.

Right when she knew exactly where Brad was, Xoe took off and ran down the street. She could feel him running lightly behind her. Xoe could feel his laughter move her and his grin scare her.

::I Know This Has Been Said::

::But I'm Not Dead Yet::

_Don't stop, Xoe!_

_You'll never be able to stop now._

_You shouldn't have said what you said._

_Now he's going to take you away with him._

"SHUT UP!" Xoe screamed as she raced.

"Oh, Miss Xoe Revie!" Brad yelled after her. "Come back here!"

"NO!" Xoe screamed.

"You can't go to the police!"

"NO!"

"They'll take you away to jail!"

"NO!"

"They won't protect you anymore than yourself!"

"SHUT UP!"

::I'm Running::

::I'm Flooding::

Xoe continued running as fast as she could. She knew she could not run much longer. Xoe thought to the voices, _Dear Voices, what do I do now?_

_Run and die or kill and live._

_Yes, that's the perfect key to unlock your destiny._

_Courage and carefulness is the key. Use it to unlock all of those doors that keep you away from your foremost goal._

::From The Faces::

::That Won't Try To Fight::

::From The Places::

::That Hide In The Night::

Xoe stopped and grasped onto a rail of a bridge. She felt Brad come up behind her and whisper, "Oh, Xoe! I'm here now!"

"Go...away...," Xoe panted.

Brad grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Xoe screamed, "PUT ME DOWN, YOU FUCKER!" He began to walk down the street to a black car. Brad walked to the back and threw her down on the ground. He opened up the trunk and picked her up.

"LET ME GO!" Xoe screamed screechingly.

"Hey, mister!" a hamster said that was passing by.

"You can't do that!" another one shouted.

"Let her go!" once again another hamster yelled.

Xoe managed to wrench her knife out of her belt. She slashed it down upon Brad's face. He yelled out in pain as he dropped her onto the ground. Xoe jumped up and steadied herself. A group of hamsters surrounded them to watch what was happening.

"Go away! I don't have what you want!" Xoe shouted at him as she pointed her knife at him.

Blood was pouring down Brad's face. He reached out to grasp onto her, but hamsters kept him away from her. Xoe put away her knife. She then ran down the street away from them.

::I'm Stopping::

::I'm Drowning::

"Dear Voices, I've failed," she whispered after she locked the door and made it securely shut. It now could not be opened from the outside.

_You haven't _exactly_ failed us..._

_You still have yourself to blame..._

_You still have your sanity to blame..._

_Don't let that Brad guy get to you._

Xoe glanced around her apartment. "I've gotta get out of here. That's the only way I can survive. To start over..."


	9. Xoe

Chapter 9: Xoe (Song by Unfinished Thought)

_Wake up, Xoe._

_Don't be afraid even though that Brad guy is watching you right now._

_Get up and smell the fresh death roses._

_Can you?_

_Xoe?_

"I'm not listening...," Xoe whispered to herself as she lied in bed. "I can't hear you..."

_Good God, listen to us._

_If you don't..._

_You're going to end up killing yourself._

_You hear us, right?_

Xoe was not listening. "Can't hear a word..."

::They Came From Her Fragile Side::

::With Imaginary Knives::

::And A Missing Moment Waiting::

::For The Next Completed Line::

_Look, we know how to kill you easy._

_We just fool with your emotions._

_And there you go._

_Suicide._

_Listening now?_

"I'm trying not to listen..." Xoe stood up. "I have to get out of here, right?"

_Yes._

_It's hard to watch such a pitiful creature as yourself everyday._

_It almost wants to make us cry._

_That's how sad you are._

_Such a sad, poor creature._

_You listening now?_

_Suicide._

_Commit it, and the reward is great._

"I've failed you, haven't I?"

_Yes..._

"And now you want me to die so you can go haunt someone else."

_...Yes. Yes, we do._

"So if I fulfill what you tell me to do, I can escape?"

_Yes, kill that Brad guy._

_KILL HIM._

_NOW._

_Kill and live._

_Run and die._

_Homicide._

_Commit it, and the reward is great._

"So killing is all this world is about?"

_Yes._

Xoe walked over to the kitchen table. She put on her belt and whispered, "Akay, he's going down now."

_Hooray!_

::She Died From Lack Of Sleep::

::And A Case Of Missing Dreams::

::From A Picture Perfect Wedding::

::With A Few Deleted Scenes::

Xoe's cellphone rang. "Hello, this is Xoe."

"Xoe. You can't kill me," Brad whispered into the phone.

"What does it matter?"

"I need you though..."

"But I don't need you."

"Please, Xoe..."

"You can't go to the police either I found out. You've done all of your crimes, the ones I don't know of, and you're wanted around here."

"Shut up, Xoe!"

"I can either kill you or go to the police station and get them to stop you. They wouldn't believe you. I did a little research on you last night..."

"Xoe! You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can."

"It's already tough enough following you and watching you shrink in depression. I don't need my stalkee reporting me..."

"Wellys, too bad." Xoe hung up her cellphone.

_You're NOT going to kill him?_

_Why NOT?_

_KILL HIM!!!_

_NOW!!!_

_KILL HIM NOW!!!_

_DO IT!!!_

"These memories of serial killing have not left me. I was only getting him worried. I will be killing him."

::It's Hard To Watch You Make Believe::

::That Normal Is Happy::

::And Everything Else::

::Should Never Be Seen::

::Memories That Live Won't Leave::

Xoe knew Brad was coming. She felt him outside her door waiting for her to come out. Xoe shouted at the door as she stood next to her bed, "Hey, Brad! You can come in!"

Brad kicked open the door. He slammed it closed behind him and marched up to her. Brad whispered, "Listen. I need you very badly. If you don't take my warning..."

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Xoe interrupted. "I'm never going to see you again after this, so I was thinking I would just say it. You're an alright guy."

Brad lowered his guard. "You think I'm alright?"

Xoe nodded. "Yup."

"So you'll help me out?"

"Of course!" Xoe had an eerie glint in her eyes.

Brad grinned. "Well..." He bent over to kiss her. Xoe smiled with her usual bloodthirsty grin as she wrenched out her knife. Brad tried to back away, but Xoe already stabbed him with her knife down into his chest. She rotated it with the handle. Brad's facial expression turned from haughty to fearful.

Xoe pushed Brad down onto her bed. She stabbed him continuously as he screamed out in pain. Xoe laughed canniballistically as she watched him bleed to death.

::She Thought Of A Thousand Times::

::When She Could Have Said Goodbye::

::But The Leaves Were Always Changing::

::And Her Fall Was Braced Inside::

Xoe whispered, "I can't stay here no longer. I killed someone in my own household." She got the very little of everything she needed and put it all in a backpack. Xoe got all of her money out of safe as Brad kept bleeding. He could not even get up he was so weak.

Xoe walked to the kitchen table. She brought out a pen and wrote:

"Dear All,

I've left this place now. I'm going to find a place that better suits my needs. I didn't turn out to be the beautifully sweet girl everyone thought I'd be. Instead, I turned out to be a teenage serial killer. I've killed the following people in this order: Marie, Josh, Charlie, Anna, Jackie, those five guys that beat and raped my best friend, Jack, Jeff, and Brad, who has been stalking me, and I believe him to have many criminal records. I only killed these people because they did me wrong. Whoever you are, you should understand that I didn't mean to leave everything hanging, but everyone's fake love was killing me. No, I didn't kill myself, I'm just running away never to be seen by anyone again except for the oblivious. Please don't try to even find me. You won't find me ever again.

-Xoe Revie"

::In Her Place There's A Note That Reads::

::Not The Girl That You Thought I'd Be::

::And I'm Sorry To Leave Things Hanging::

::But Your Love Was Killing Me::

Xoe watched as Brad gave out his last breath. She took her knife out of him and put it back into her belt. Xoe made sure she had everything before leaving her world.

::It's Hard To Watch You Make Believe::

::That Normal Is Happy::

::And Everything Else::

::Should Never Be Seen::

::Memories That Live Won't Leave::

"I'll have to find somewhere to feed my hunger for death," Xoe whispered as she looked back at the apartment building next to the high school. "I'm forever on my own now..."


End file.
